Growing
by Meenyaaw
Summary: KageHina/ Pertemuan di pagi hari musim dingin hingga romantis-romantisnya di malam musim dingin./ "Aku Kageyama Tobio dan kau harus tanggung jawab.."/ "Aku menyukaimu,"/ "Aku sayang Kageyama!"/ Bad Sum/ Warn Inside/ Dedicated for Nanas manis/ Hope you like it


Pair : [Kageyama T. x Hinata S.]

Genre : romance garing

Warning : OOC ok, AU, typo tersedia, alur cahaya, aneh, abal, tidak ada EYD, yang nulis kecapekan habis jalan-jalan *hiraukan*, bikin yang gak suka tekan _BACK_

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

* * *

.

.

 **GROWING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Pagi hari, Musim gugur.._**

Seorang anak kecil sedang berlarian di sebuah tanah lapang berhiaskan daun-daun _maple_ di atas tanah. Beberapa daun yang masih menempel pada rantingnya mulai menguning dan jatuh. Anak bersurai oranye tersebut sedang berada di bawah salah satu pohon yang sedang berguguran daunnya. Ia berusaha menangkap daun-daun tersebut. Setelah banyak yang tertangkap, anak yang berumur tujuh tahun itu melkemparkannya lagi ke atas dengan semangatnya lalu mulai berlari di bawah daun-daun yang ia lempar.

Dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, ia berlari memutari tanah lapang itu dengan lincah. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lalu menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah seperti seekor burung yang terbang. Ia terlihat sangat senang sebelum secara mendadak ia berhenti berlari dan jatuh terduduk kerena menubruk badan seseorang dengan sangat kerasnya.

Sementara ia mengaduh kesakitan, orang yang ia tabrak menunjukkan kerutan. Anak beriris emas tadi mengadah untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Oh astaga, entah kenapa sekarang ia ketakutan melihat wajah sangar yang ditunjukkan anak lelaki yang terlihat sebayanya itu. Mata beriris gelapnya menusuk tepat ke dalam bola mata emasnya.

"Siapa namamu ?!" tanyanya tegas, menusuk bocah bersurai oranye di depannya.

"Hi-Hinata S-Shoyou," jawab anak di depannya gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku Kageyama Tobio dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menabrak ku dan mengotori jaket ku,"

"H-ha ?"

Yang terjatuh bingung, yang menunduk tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Siang hari, Musim panas.._**

Hinata sedang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap di tanah lapang, di bawah sebuah pohon rimbun. Cuaca siang ini memang cukup terik dan menyengat. Ukh, musim panas di siang hari memang sangat mengganggunya. Kegiatan voli di sekolahnya menjadi sangat menggerahkan. Meskipun turnamen antar sekolah SMP sudah berakhir dan sekolahnya tidak dapat lulus. Menyedihkan. Ia dikalahkan oleh SMP lain yang lebih bagus dari sekolahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk mengingat itu. Tapi..

"Oi Hinata _boke_ , nih aku datang bawakan es- KENAPA KAU SUDAH BELI DULUAN ?!" ujar- teriak seorang lelaki bersurai gelap.

"Kau lama sih.. aku kan gerah. Kenapa juga kau jauh-jauh ke _stand_ itu padahal ada yang lebih dekat disana ?" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah gerobak es krim tak jauh dari sana sambil nyengir.

Kageyama- orang yang berusna membelikan es krim tadi menggeram kesal, "KENAPA TAK KAU BERI TAHU TADI, HINATA BOGEEE ?!"

"Ehehe.. Aduh-duh, ADUH!"

..ada Kageyama yang selalu membuatnya lupa akan kejadian buruk yang pernah ia alami..

"Jangan ngelamun! Sekarang kau harus traktir aku sesuatu juga dasar tukang kalah,"

"Yang mengalahkan ku di turnamen itu sekolahmu Bakageyama! _Baka_!"

..dan yang membuatnya tersiksa dan jengkel setengah mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sore hari, Musim semi.._**

Kelulusan SMA Karasuno bertepatan dengan mekarnya bunga sakura. Angkatan yang pergi tergantikan oleh adik-adik kelas mereka dan akan terus-menerus seperti itu. Tidak terasa sudah berlalu tiga tahun mereka disana, tiga tahun yang lalu menggemparkan pertandingan bola voli tingkat SMA, merebut piala dari sekolah Ushijima dan melawan musuh bebuyutan-kawan mereka, Nekoma di tingkat nasional. Hingga sekarang mereka lulus dan menyerahkan semua kepentingan klub pada _kouhai_ mereka.

Dua orang sejoli itu sekarang berada di tanah lapang tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Taman itu sangat indah sekarang, dengan pohon sakura yang mekar dengan sempurna di setiap sisi dan menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang berhamburan di atas tanah.

Kageyama Tobio dan Hinata Shoyou, yang terkenal di kombinasi aneh dalam permainan bola voli mereka sedang berkasak-kusuk disana. Sebuah pembicaraan penting yang tidak penting (?). Kita dengarkan saja..

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"Hah ? Jangan bercanda _baka_! Tidak lucu sama sekali!" ujar yang lain.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu," jeda sejenak untuk menetralkan deguban jantungnya yang menggila dan darah yang naik ke arah wajahnya. "Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata Shoyou ?"

Hinata terdiam menatap lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Hinata ?"

"Hinata kau dengar aku ?" ulangnya.

"Oi Hinata kau dengar tidak sih ?!" ulangnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu-" ucapnnya terputus melihat orang yang beru saja ia tembak ini memeluknya erat.

"Ya ya ya ya! Aku mau! Sangat mau!" ujar Hinata dari sela pelukannya.

Kageyama berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hinata memang tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi ? Yang namanya cinta ya cinta. Kageyama mengelus sayang surai oranye didekapannya.

 _...Duh so sweet nyaaaa.._

Sugawara, Sawamura kalian adalah _senpai_ yang tidak sopan.. pakai di vidio segala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Malam hari, Musim dingin.._**

"Masih dingin ?" ujar Kageyama pada Hinata perhatian. Sementara yang ditanya masih meringkuk di bangku di tanah lapang itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

Kageyama menghela nafas dan melepas syalnya. Melilitkannya pada leher Hinata. Mata emas yang bening itu tidak menunjukkan penolakan dan memperlebar senyumnya.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucapnya.

" _Maa_ , kalau kedingingan lebih baik kita pulang. Kau bisa kena flu," ujar Kageyama.

Hinata menggeleng, "Kita hanya perlu sesuatu yang hangat disini, seperti.."

 _Cup_

"..Ini," lanjut Hinata. Setelah mencium pipi Kageyama.

Panas.

Wajah mereka berdua memanas.

Ternyata Hinata bisa pintar juga.

Kagayama menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Aduh duh, kalau ada Sugawara kalian bisa kena lagi lho.

"Kageyama.. Kageyama.." Hinata berbisik di antara pelukan mereka. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih sedikit bersemu. Kageyama melebarkan matanya terkejut, mukanya tambah memerah. Tapi perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata.

"Kageyama.." ucap Hinata lagi. Kageyama semakin gencar.

15 cm..

10 cm..

7 cm..

"Kageyama.." kata Hinata lagi.

5 cm..

 _'Sedikit lagi..'_

2 cm..

"..Traktir bakpau daging dong..! Dingin-dingin itu enaknya bakpau daging!"

 _Eak_

"Cih, tidak mau! Dasar gak modal!" ujar Kageyama sambil mengalihkan pandangannya guna menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memanas.

"Eh ? Dasar pelit," balas Hinata.

 _Kruuk_

"Pfft,"

"Ayo beli bakpau daging, kutraktir semaumu,"

"Aku sayang Kageyama!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

* * *

Hohoho~ Gimana ? Gimana ? Ancur kan ? Hahahaha.. *bangga* *JDUAK* Ng..Itu musimnya gak Mee urutin berdasarkan aslinya ya ^^

Ini Mee persembahkan untuk temen Mee **Nanas manis** , hehe..

NANAAAAAS! UDAH SELESAI PUNYA MEE! MAAF TELATNYA KEBAGETAN! DI DETIK-DETIK TERAKHIR MALAM NIH..! *DOR*

Boleh kritik, saran, flame dkk. Pokoknya tinggalkan jejak! *maksa* *digebokin massal*

Thanks yang mau ngeread and _review_ ^^

Salam,

Meenyaaw ^w^


End file.
